Sinnoh, la aventura/Cap 36
I'm on the highway to hell! >8D No, si aquí lo raro sería que tú no estuvieras camino al infierno e-e ~~O~~ Echo de menos los combates *Rincón emo* Archivo:Doctor NB.png Tiene usted un grave problema de adicción... *Música dramática* ~~O~~ ¡Se está abriendo! *3* Archivo:Huevo de Eevee brillante by Anabel.png *Moviéndose mucho* ¡Ahora hay que dar todo el jodido camino de vuelta! ¡Si no te hubieras enfurruñado y nos hubieras mandado al pueblucho este alejado de la mano de Arceus no tendríamos que dar la vuelta entera! Tocada e,e Y hundida 833 ¿A ti quién te dio vela en este entierro? ¿Entierro? ¿Quién ha muerto? D8 Era una frase hecha ewe Ah, las frases se hacen... ¿Se hacen igual que los niños? :3 -.-" *Un ratín después... Hacer el camino de vuelta no tiene gracia e.é Cantemos algo :33 *Se pone peluca rubia* ¡8D! No ewe *Se pone peluca de JB* Hay que estrenar el nuevo disco 8DDDD ¡LOS C*JONES! D8< *Coje las pelucas y las lanza al infinito y mas allá* TTOTT Cantaremos Highway to Hell ewe ¿Es necesario? TwT Sep, porque en el adelanto puse esa canción y ahora no puedo cambiarla o3o Sí que puedes D8 ¡Eres la escritora, que todo lo puede! D8 Si lo pudiera hacer todo, ¿crees que estaría aquí, muerta de hambre, dándote vida? D8< No señora T3T Bueno, venga, os cambio la canción o3o Pon algo de Britney *-* Pondré lo que me de la gana ewe Pero antes hay que poner la escena de arriba o3o I'm on the highway to hell! >8D No, si aquí lo raro sería que tú no estuvieras camino al infierno e-e Listo, ahora ponme una canción que nos guste :3 De Justin Bieber no e.e Archivo:White NB.png TT3TT Pues este o3o *Con un traje de muffins y un bastón de regaliz* O3O Greetings loved ones. Let's take a journey *Con un traje de chuches* 8D I know a place were the grass is really grenner. Warm, wet and wild *lame un helado O3O* there must be something in the water *De gominola, le hace el corte de manga* O.o *Lanza unos dados* ¡Sacad un siete para papi! >8D (?) Archivo:White NB.png Sippin' gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees *Dentro de un globo de chicle gigante* SÁCAME DE AQUÍ D8< The boys break their neck trying to creep a little sneak peak *Rompe el globo con el tacón* ¡¡ME ESTABA QUEDANDO SIN AIRE!! D8< *Silba disimuladamente* You can travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast. *Sube por un palo de caramelo* Once you party with us, you'll be fallin in love *En una nube de algodón de azúcar semidesnuda Ò3Ó* Ca-li-for-nia Gurls, we're unforgettable, daisy dukes bikinis on top *Guiña el ojo* Sun kissed skin, so hot we'll melt your popsicle. Ca-li-for-nia Gurls we're undeniable. *Atravesando un acantilado por una regaliz* -Tengo miedo TWT- Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent *Haciendo poses de rapero total (????)* Ò3Ó Now put your hands up! *Dentro de una gelatina verde* ¿Qué clase de tortura es esta? TWT Sex (RWAR ;3) on the beach. We got sand in our stilettos ¡Deja de ligar con el lector y sácame de aquí! *Abre la gelatina* We freak in my jeep. Snoop Doggy Dog on the stereo Ese soy yo O3O *Con uniforme de girlscout muy cortito o3o* You can travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast. *Hombre de jengibre* ¡LARGO DE AQU...! *Ve a las chicas con minifalda* Hola... Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png Once you party with us, you'll be fallin in love (OMFG salgamos de aquí TWT) Ca-li-for-nia Gurls, we're unforgettable, daisy dukes bikinis on top *Saltando en nubes con minishorts y sujetadores de chuches* O3O El mejor videoclip hecho hasta ahora Ò3Ó *Hemorragia nasal* Sun kissed skin, so hot we'll melt your popsicle. *Baile del videoclip O3O* Ca-li-for-nia Gurls we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up JO-DER Ò3Ó ¡AING OMÁ! *Hemorragia nasal* Te toca rapear e,eU Ah, cierto o3oU Tone tanned, fit and ready, turn it up 'cause it's getting heavy! Wild, wild west coast, these are the girls I love the most! I mean the ones, I mean, like, she's the one, kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns! Ah *Sonido orgásmico* ewe The girl's a freak, she drives a jeep and lives on the beach, I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay, just like I love L. A., Venice Beach and Palm Springs, summer time is everything! Home boys hanging out, all this ass hanging out! Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies, Just a king and a queen, Katy, my lady, (Yeah) You looking here baby (uh, huh)! I'm all up on you, *Con un ejército de Teddiursa de gominola* 'Cause you representing California! (Viva el copy&paste) *Baile del videoclip O3O* Ca-li-for-nia Gurls, we're unforgettable, daisy dukes bikinis on top. Sun kissed skin, so hot we'll melt your popsicle. *Se pone dos tubos de nata en los pechos y empieza a lanzar Ò3Ó* Ca-li-for-nia Gurls we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up *Cubierto de nata* Nataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *¬* *Hombre de jengibre* ¿Seguro que es nata? Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png WTF! *Con voz excesivamente autotuneada pero que queda chachi o3o* Californiaaaaaaa, Californiaaa Gurls. Californiaaaaaaa, Californiaaa Gurls *Sonríen angelicalmente* *Enterrado hasta el cuello* ewe ¡Yyyyyyyy...Corten! O3O Esto se está convirtiendo en un musical e,e Pero es un musical de los que molan ò3ó ¿Cuándo cantaremos algo de Selena Gómez? D8 Cuando tú me dejes cantar algo de Justin Bieber 8D ¡NUNCA! Eeeeeeeeeeexacto 8D T3T Estoy harta de cantar... ¿Combatimos? 83? Después del videoclip no queda tiempo pa na 83 Echo de menos los combates *Rincón emo* Archivo:Doctor NB.png Tiene usted un grave problema de adicción... *Música dramática* ¿Y tú quién eres? ewe Tu padre (?????????) *Música más dramática* WTF! ¿También eres mi padre? O.o? Naaa, tu padre creo que era el cartero *Música dramática* ¡ARDILLA ESTÚPIDA, SAL DEL PLANO! ¿Nuestra madre era una fresca? O.o? Se tiraba a todo quisqui T^T *En casa, viendo el Sálvame... Archivo:Casilda Joahanna.png *Escalofrío* Tengo la sensación de que alguien está hablando mal de mí *Volviendo con nuestros protas... ¡Sal de aquí, doctor de pacotilla, no confundas a mis actores! Y vosotros, a Ciudad Corazón ¡YA! Ya vamos, ya ewe *Rincón emo* Mis combates... T3T *La coge por una pierna* Venga mujer, no es para tanto -3- *Algo se mueve dentro de la mochila* WTF? O.o Archivo:Huevo de Eevee brillante by Anabel.png *Se mueve* ¡Se está abriendo! *3* Archivo:Huevo de Eevee brillante by Anabel.png *Moviéndose mucho* El milagro de la vida T^T Archivo:Huevo de Eevee brillante by Anabel.png . . . => Archivo:Eevee NB brillante.gif ¡Eeeeeev! E3 ¡¡QUE COSITA MÁS CUQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! *Lo espachurra* Animalico... Continuará... Categoría:Sinnoh, la aventura